Chapter Three
Initiation A newly changed Uratha, Dr. Jason Sphynx is presented to the Harbingers of Day for his tribal initiation. He is a psychologist from “across the pond” who thinks he wants to be an Iron Master. He recently left London after killing one of his former patients during his First Change. He speaks with a strong English accent. For his initiation, DAMIEN KINGSLEY tasks JASON with tracking down another doctor by the name of HAMMOND OFFENSPIRE and bringing him before the Harbingers. JASON is given no further details, expected to rely on the razor wit and resourcefulness Iron Masters are known for to complete his mission. He is given 24 hours. JASON reaches out to his contacts in the medical profession to discover more about DR. OFFENSPIRE and learns that his current whereabouts are unknown. He dropped off the grid several months ago. Undaunted, JASON digs a little deeper. He is fairly certain his target is in San Francisco and decides to reach out to the supernatural community to track the elusive doctor down. JASON learns of a lone wolf in San Francisco named DANI WINCHESTER, who currently works as a consultant with the FBI. She has been in San Francisco for about 8 months and there are rumbles among the local packs that if she doesn’t join a pack soon, she will be run out of town. JASON decides to reach out to DANI and see if she can help him complete his task. A few hours later, he meets up with DANI at a well-known diner. DANI agrees to help him and taps into FBI resources to try and locate the doctor. They learn that DR. OFFENSPIRE currently works for American Hawk Security’s R&D department and manage to get his home address and a description of the car registered in his name. Rather than try to confront the doctor at his place of business, JASON and DANI decide to visit his home. They make the trek down to Russian Hill, but when they arrive at his home, his car is not there. There are no lights on and no other indication anyone is home. DANI decides to have DR. OFFENSPIRE’s cell phone tracked to see if they can locate him within the city. To their surprise, DR. OFFENSPIRE is apparently still at work, even though it is way past business hours. DANI and JASON make their way back across town to the TransAmerican Pyramid, which is American Hawk Security’s HQ. JASON is able to talk his way past the ground floor security easily enough, posing himself and DANI as inspectors requested by GEORGE ASCALON, the CEO of the company. Once they begin to head upstairs, though both DANI and JASON sense a powerful ward in place above the first floor. They will not be hindered from passing through, but since they are both supernatural, their presence in the building will be detected. They decide to press on, resolute in their mission, but choose to take the stairs to hopefully avoid any elevator mishaps. The R&D department is located on the 13th floor. As they pass the threshold of the 12th floor, they both realize they have just entered the pale of a very powerful locus. GEORGE ASCALON must have some serious mojo. JASON and DANI continue to proceed without incident until they reach the hallway leading to DR. OFFENSPIRE’s lab. A large security door stands in their way. After a short discussion, they decide to risk crossing into the Shadow to bypass the door. On the other side, the pristine office building becomes an urban war zone, and JASON AND DANI can’t help but feel they are standing in a large cave as their footsteps echo eerily. There are no signs of life in their immediate vicinity, though automatic gunfire and screams can be heard in the distance. They proceed forward cautiously, peering across the Shadow every few feet to maintain their bearings and attempt to ascertain DR. OFFENSPIRE’s location. It’s not long before they are confronted by a “special forces” soldier dressed in black camouflage and carrying an assault rifle demanding to know their intentions. JASON once again is able to use his silver tongue to convince the soldier they are legit and he moves on. At that point, JASON and DANI decide cross back to the real world since they have successfully bypassed the security door. DANI crosses first and finds herself in a dimly lit hallway with doors on either side. The elevator at the end of the hall dings. She quickly ducks into an office in an attempt to avoid discovery as she hears cheerful whistling coming down the hall. Moments later there is a stern knock on the door of the office. “Pardon me, but I don’t believe you are authorized to be here.” Realizing she has been discovered, DANI opens the door to the office to find a handsome young man she recognizes as the face of American Hawk Security, EDWIN COLTAIL, GEORGE ASCALON’s right hand. JASON steps through to see DANI talking with a young man who’s back is currently toward him. It does not appear he’s been discovered, so JASON pauses to listen to their conversation. Apparently, DANI has decided to tell the truth. She is explaining that she is here helping a friend who needs to get in touch with DR. HAMMOND OFFENSPIRE. JASON decides to reveal himself as the young man asks the next obvious question, “and who is your friend?” “That would be me…” JASON answers, stepping forward from the shadows. EDWIN doesn’t seem to be phased by his sudden appearance, but instead offers JASON and DANI a deal. Apparently, DR. OFFENSPIRE has been delving into things he shouldn’t and has become a liability to the company. EDWIN agrees to escort them to the doctor and make sure they escape American Hawk Security unmolested. In return JASON and DANI must remove DR. OFFENSPIRE from the premises and make sure he never returns. They agree to the deal and EDWIN takes them to DR. OFFENSPIRE’s lab. The poor doctor is very anxious and disheveled. He looks like he hasn’t slept in days. He inquires nervously as to what he can do for MR. COLTAIL, to which EDWIN very briefly introduces DANI and JASON and tells the doctor he is leaving him in their hands. Then EDWIN turns and leaves. “Wh..at does that mean?” HAMMOND stammers and looks fearfully at DANI and JASON. DANI identifies herself as FBI and asks HAMMOND to come with them. The little man stumbles backward, hurriedly gathering up his notes. “You… don’t understand… I’m so close.” He then looks up at DANI and she suddenly feels all of her worst fears force their way up through her subconscious and start spilling out of her mouth. She is disoriented and shaken, but regains her composure as the little man starts to run. Moving quickly, she grapples the doctor and twists his arms behind his back, handcuffing him. HAMMOND struggles and starts to panic, so JASON decides it’s better to silence him and knocks him unconscious. They gather the doctor’s limp form and all his research and head for the elevator. The elevator bypasses all other floors and heads straight for the parking garage. Apparently, EDWIN kept up his end of the bargain. As they make their way through the garage to HAMMOND’s car, a shadowy figure steps out in front of them. It is humanoid in shape, but has wicked looking barbs protruding from its back and shoulders. DANI growls and sets the doctor down somewhat gently. JASON and DANI engage the shadowy figure, which it doesn’t take them long to realize is a spirit. Together, they are able to send it back across the Gauntlet and get the doctor into the back seat of his car. DANI hops in the driver’s seat and starts driving toward Treasure Island, which is where JASON was instructed to deliver the doctor to DAMIEN KINGSLEY. While she drives, JASON starts reading through the doctor’s notes. HAMMOND was attempting to unlock the psychic potential in human minds using drugs and chemicals. He could not get approval to work with human subjects, so he started experimenting on himself. Unfortunately, his experiments had unforeseen and dire consequences. The potential he unlocked within himself allowed his nightmares to “come alive” and attack him while he slept. The doctor indeed had not slept for days, trying to find a way to close that door in his psyche that was now wide open. As JASON sits there processing the ramifications of what the doctor has accomplished, four more shadowy creatures materialize inside the vehicle and begin attacking them. DANI is able to control the crash and begins grappling with the creatures, smashing one through the windshield and pummeling another’s head against the dash. JASON gets out of the car and shifts form, trying to gain an advantage over their attackers. He’s never had to go hand to hand with anyone before – as a psychologist he preferred to talk through people’s problems. He manages to land a few blows on their attackers, though and eventually they are discorporated. DANI yells at him to get back in the car and forces the vehicle back into motion. Now the full understanding of what HAMMOND has done registers with JASON. His ability is allowing spirits to cross the Gauntlet and interact with the real world. As Uratha, JASON and DANI are tasked with keeping spirits in the Shadow and humans in the real world. What the doctor has accomplished cannot be allowed to continue. As the car pulls onto the bridge that crosses to Treasure Island, eight more creatures materialize. This time the vehicle crashes into the guardrail and almost ends up in the San Francisco Bay as one wheel hangs precariously off the edge of the bridge. JASON recognizes DANI’s low growl as she prepares to engage their attackers, but he knows what he has to do now. He draws his firearm and levels it at DR. OFFENSPIRE’s head, hesitating only a moment before pulling the trigger. JASON and DANI deliver the doctor’s body to DAMIEN KINGSLEY, who nods in approval, understanding the decision that had to be made. By making that decision, JASON has proven himself as an Uratha and an Iron Master… The Story Continues… Current Developments - Chapter Two - Chapter Four